Rumors Can Hurt
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: See what happens when rumors start spreading again, this time, the results turning out more sinister and extreme. Starting out T, might change later. KiriXNarumi as the main pair, onesided OchiaiXKiri


Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop. That makes me sad, yes.

Ah, I suck at these drama type things. Crack is where I really shine, but I took an attempt here and tried to make it not so cheesy and cliched. I failed, obviously. I'm hoping it gets at least a little bit better, but I can't really promise anything. Another one of those wonderful teenage drama series. Yes. Woo.

Anyway, I take requests, so if there's something you'd like me to write about in particular (not restricted to this fandom), let me know. I accept a wide variety of fandoms, so feel free to ask of me what you will.

Enjoy!

* * *

They say that rumors only last 75 days, but what happens in those 75 days?

That never meant much to Kiri Koshiba; it was something she never worried about, even when rumors began to circulate about her messing up the SP clubroom and her relationship with Ochiai. But that would change. She, and everyone around her, would experience the effects of mindless gossip. Even worse, the rumors were not the only things she needed to be wary of.

The event which started the while fiasco, if pinpointing such a thing is even possible, would be the time Ochiai Kazuhiko confessed his love to Kiri Koshiba.

He'd been at it for weeks, trying to corner her after club meetings, putting notes in her locker, and sending her emails. Each of these attempts had fallen flat due to her leaving early, ignoring what fell out of her locker, and deleting all emails on the assumption that they came from her mother. He was tired of failing. Kazuhiko would need to be more direct.

During the next club meeting, Ochiai announced that they'd be ending early and, as the team filed out, he touched her shoulder and said he had something to ask her. She waited obediently at the table, falling asleep as Kazuhiko sent the rest of the club members off.

Narumi, who was a bit curious about why he would keep Kiri behind by herself, tried asking, but got no definitive answer. Just an "It's none of your concern." Narumi knew all too well that Ochiai liked Kiri and he had an awful sinking feeling in his gut that prompted him to act on his curiosity.

He ended up running around to the other side of the school and slouching underneath the window sill. Normally, his conscious would have frowned upon this sort of behavior, but when it came to Kiri, almost anything was acceptable. He waited, squatting and listening intently as he heard the door close and Ochiai walk back over to the table where Kiri was situated.

Ochiai sat across from her, smiling gently as she reluctantly opened her eyes, awakened by the sounds of him settling down. She let loose some major yawnage and stretched as she readjusted herself on her seat.

"So, Ochiai-sempai, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Kiri said passively, slouching in her chair. Ochiai squirmed a bit and the color rose to his cheeks.

He's spent more time planning how he was going to get them alone and less time examining how exactly he was going to ask her out.

"Well, Koshiba-san, I…I wanted to as you if…if you'd…ah, I'm sorry. I've wanted to do this for a really long time, but it's kind of hard." She looked away and brushed some stray strands of mussy hair behind her ear.

"Take your time." She sighed, sliding further down in her seat. In some dark corner of her mind, she wondered about what it was that could have had him so flustered, but the rest of her didn't care much. It probably had something to do with her participating in the next round of the contest and doing something to ensure their win. Well, whatever it was, she'd face it when he said it.

Kiri's indifference made Ochiai's task that much more daunting. He cleared his throat, lining up a few good phrases he thought he could handle.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind…going out…with me…" He ended slowly and softly, partially hoping she'd heard and partially hoping she hadn't. Though, judging by her moderately surprised face, she had. Kiri sat motionless while she absorbed the information.

"I've liked you for a while now, Kiri, and I was hoping…" Ochiai trailed off, realizing her face hadn't shown any sort of emotion past shock. He waited for her reply, breath caught in his throat, mind tumbling around in a whirlwind.

"Ochiai…sempai…I'm sorry." She bowed her head and was about to speak again, probably more comforting words, but Kazuhiko cut her off as he reached across the table and seized her hands in his. His muscular hands squeezed hers, contorting her fingers, clustering them together with force. She grunted and pulled back, taken by shock.

"Please, Kiri! I love you so much. You have no idea how much I like you, how good I would be to you. Please, think it over. Please, say yes." He stared at her, eyes boring into hers, while his grip tightened on her fingers as if crushing her hands would make her like him more.

"O-Ochiai, you're hurting me. Please let go." She pulled back further, facing away from him. He started to release his grip, seeing that this wasn't going to help his cause.

Ochiai stood up solemnly and strode over to Kiri's side of the table. She flinched, anticipating another physical pain, but relented as she saw him drop to the floor, bowing deeply as he shouted "Please! I'm begging you! You don't even have to like me that much to begin with! Our relationship could blossom!"

Kiri shook her head and whispered "Please stand up Ochiai-sempai. I'm truly sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. We can still be friends, right?"

After the words came out of her mouth, he did stand up, but his face twitched and his fists clenched.

"Friends? That's not enough for me." Kiri stared at him, still a little bit shocked that he would be so desperate as to beg this much.

"I'm sorry, but I can't offer you anything more than that." She would have continued, but he spun around quickly and left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Kiri stood silently for a moment before gathering her things and exiting the room as well, making sure that Ochiai wasn't in the hallway before departing.

And Narumi, who had been staked outside the window, slumped down in shock, unsure of how he was to deal with what he'd seen. While Ochiai had lost control, he'd peeked over the sill of the window and he'd seen…_that_. He wasn't sure how he could face Ochiai normally having seen his rash actions and he was even more unsure of how he was going to deal with Kiri. So much of him felt as if he should comfort her somehow, but he didn't want to let her know that he'd been listening.

Narumi decided that if she showed any signs of being upset, he'd jump to her rescue, but otherwise, he'd leave her alone.

Now, Ochiai, that would be more of a challenge.

Trying to forget what he'd seen as he walked home, he sighed, knowing the next day was going to be a living hell.

* * *

First chapter is written out and will be posted shortly. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
